ohne dich gibts kein ich
by RozaHathawayBelikova
Summary: Es spielt zwei Jahre nach dem schsten Band. Es geht um Ginnys Gedanken und ihrer Hoffnung, dass Harry wieder zu ihr zurückkommt, so wie er es versprochen hatte. Reviews erwünscht.


„Warum verlässt du mich?"

„Damit du sicher bist. Damit ich mir keine Sorgen um dich machen muss. Damit du nicht getötet wirst. Denn wenn du tot sein solltest, habe ich keinen Grund mehr, zu leben. Denn ich liebe dich. Ich komme wieder versprochen. Vergiss das bitte nie, Gin!", sagte er liebevoll und küsste mich sanft auf die Wange.

Es waren jetzt genau 2 Jahre, 1 Tag, 5 Stunden, 32 Minuten und 11 Sekunden vergangen, seit dem er diese Worte zu mir sagte.

Es ist nicht so, als ob ich die Zeit messen würde, doch seit genau diesem Augenblick hat mein Herz aufgehört zu fühlen. Es ist wie betäubt. Kein Lachen, Weinen, Schreien. Nichts. Einfach nichts.

Ich bin mir vage die Blicke meiner Familie bewusst, doch sie konnten nichts daran ändern. Nur einer konnte es und der ist untergetaucht, nachdem er Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort vor einer Woche umbrachte. Er versprach mir wieder zukommen und ich glaubte ihm noch immer, auch wenn meine Familie wollte, dass ich ihn vergesse. Aber ich kann nicht, dafür liebe ich ihn zu viel.

Klar, meine Familie liebte ihn auch, meine Mutter kann sich die Familie ohne ihn nicht mehr vorstellen und jetzt ist er nicht mehr da, genauso wenig wie mein Bruder und Hermine.

Bill fragt mich immer, ob ich die beiden liebe und ich sage immer „Natürlich liebe ich sie. Sie sind meine Geschwister!"

Doch ich konnte sagen, er glaubte mir nicht, da er immer erwidert „Warum sorgst du dich dann nicht um sie?", und genau in so welchen Momenten wünschte ich, meine Gefühle hätten sich nicht abgeschaltet, denn dann hätte ich schreien können. So antwortete ich nur „Ich mache mir Sorgen, doch keiner von beiden besitzt mein Herz. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann mich nicht um sie sorgen, wenn ich nicht weiß, ob es Harry gut geht."

Und daraufhin wütet er los, so wie immer.

Na klar, sie alle lieben Harry, dennoch hassen sie ihn für das, was er mir angetan hat. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie ihn wegen mir hassen, daher erwähnten sie ihn nur noch selten

Dafür war ich ihnen sehr dankbar, da meine Gedanken auch ohne ihr nörgeln schon genug an ihn dachte. Ununterbrochen.

Wie jeden Abend sitze ich vor dem Haus, der Himmel ist schon dunkel, die anderen schon im Bett, und warte. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, ist es alles, was ich tue. An schlafen und essen würde ich auch nicht denken, wenn meine Mutter mich nicht daran erinnern und zwingen würde.

Immer, wenn ich sie sah oder so tat, als ob ich sie beobachten würde, sah ich die Sorgen, die ich ihr bereitete. Doch dies machte mir nicht aus. Es war mir egal, ob es ihr wehtat. Denn ich wusste, die Schmerzen und Sorgen würden verschwinden, sobald Harry auftauchen würde. Dann würde endlich alles aufhören.

Dennoch taucht er nicht auf. Ich glaube an ihn und an sein Versprechen, doch zum wiederholten Male frage ich mich, wo er bleibt. Er ist alles, was ich brauche und woran ich denke. Es war nicht gelogen, als ich sagte, ich fühle nichts mehr. Ich tue es auch nicht, bis auf Verzweiflung und Sehnsucht. Sehnsucht nach ihm und Verzweiflung, weil er immer noch nicht da ist, obwohl er mir das vor knapp zwei Jahre versprochen hatte. Oder waren seine Worte nur leeres Gerede?!

Sofort schüttele ich energisch den Kopf. Das würde er mir nie antun. Ich weiß, er kommt zurück. Und er wird Ron und Hermine an seiner Seite haben. Ich weiß es. Ich hoffe es.

„Wo bist du Harry? Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich mir manchmal den Tod wünsche, weil du nicht an meiner Seite bist? Oder Ron und Hermine? Warum bringt ihr ihn nicht zu mir zurück? Dorthin, wo er hingehört? Dorthin, wo sein Herz ist? Dorthin, wo ihn alle vermissen? Wusstest du, dass ich seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr gelacht habe? Oder geweint? Und alles, weil du nicht hier bist, Harry. Ich brauche dich. Ich liebe dich."

Meine Stimme klingt das erste Mal in zwei Jahren so, als ob das Gesprochene mir etwas bedeutete. Und das tat es. Es bedeutet alles.

„Es ist schön zu wissen, dass du mich so vermisst hast, Gin."

Erschrocken schnappe ich nach Luft und drehe mich langsam in die Richtung der Stimme.

Und da stand er, noch halb in der Dunkelheit. Mein Harry. Mein Harry, der leicht grinste, während ich immer noch ausdruckslos vor mich hin starre. Doch kaum sah er meinen Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich seiner von fröhlich zu besorgt. Und sofort steht er direkt vor mir. Hinter ihm kann ich schemenhaft Ron und Hermine ausmachen, die sich leise ins Haus schlichen. Meine Gedanken wanderten aber direkt wieder zu Harry, der mich immer noch besorgt anschaut.

„Was ist los, meine Gin?" Seine Stimme klingt so sanft, dass mir ein Schauder über den Rücken läuft. Und während ich noch immer in seine grünen Augen schaue, die ich über alles liebe, überlegte ich mir, was ich sagen soll.

„Du bist nicht hier. Du kannst nicht hier sein." Na super, Gin. Da steht die Liebe deines Lebens und das ist alles, was du rauskriegst. Doch sie entsprachen meinen Gefühlen und Gedanke. Denn als Harry da so verdattert vor mir steht, kann ich einfach nicht glauben, dass er da ist. Dass er endlich da ist.

„Doch, ich bin hier, Ginny. Ich habs dir versprochen. Oder hast du das etwas vergessen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber nach zwei Jahren tauchst du wieder auf. Zwei Jahre, in denen ich wie ein Zombie rumgelaufen bin. Zwei Jahre, in denen ich nur an dich gedacht habe und nicht richtig gegessen oder geschlafen habe. Ich habe mich nach dir gesehnt und jetzt stehst du vor mir und… und…"

Mehr brachte ich nicht über meine Lippen. Meinem Mund entwich ein Schluchzen. Einer und dann noch einer. Immer so weiter. Er hielt mich. Er nahm mich in seine Arme und ich krallte mich regelrecht an sein Oberteil.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir da so saßen. Es könnten Sekunden, Minuten oder auch Stunden sein.

Als mein Schluchzen langsam verebbte, sah ich ihm wieder in die Augen.

„Warum warst du solange weg, Harry?"

Über Harrys Gesicht zieht ein schmerzvoller Ausdruck.

„Wir mussten erst die Teile seiner Seele zerstören, bevor wir ihn vernichten konnten. Eine zeitlang wurden wir auch gefangen gehalten. Die letzten zwei Jahre habe ich gekämpft, nicht nur physisch, sondern auch psychisch. Ich wollte gewinnen. Für mich. Für dich. Für uns und unsere Zukunft. Für unsere Kinder, die wir hoffentlich einmal haben werden. Ich habe jetzt zwei Jahre gekämpft, mein Glück unterdrückt, um eine Welt zu retten, in der ich nie leben wollte. Und dafür gibt es nur einen Grund. Und das bist du, denn ich liebe dich, meine über alles geliebt Ginevra Weasley!"

Seine Worte waren sanft und durch sie schmolz mein Herz dahin. Es schmolz und ein Lächeln kroch über mein Gesicht. Ein Lächeln, das wahrscheinlich nie wieder weggehen wird. Und dafür war ich froh.

„Das heißt, wir können jetzt endlich zusammen sein. Ohne das ständige Kämpfen und Verstecken?" Meine Worte klangen hoffnungsvoll, zu hoffnungsvoll. Doch sein Lächeln, welches auch seine Augen erreichte, überzeugte mich eines besseren. Es war möglich. Endlich. Nach Jahren des Wartens war es möglich. Ein Leben voller Friede und voller Liebe.

„Deine Worte klingen gut. Ich hätte gerne Kinder, deine Kinder. Und ein schönes Haus, weg von all dem Trudel!"

„Alles, was du willst, meine Süße!"

Und das waren sie. Die Worte, die mich glücklicher als alle Taten werden ließen. Außerdem sorgten sie dafür, dass ich ihn küsste, stürmisch.

Sobald sich unsere Lippen berührten, spürte ich einen Stromstoß, der durch unsere Lippen zog. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre er nie weg gewesen und dies war ein gutes Gefühl. Ein sehr gutes.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange wir uns schon küssten, als wir durch klatschen unterbrochen wurden.

Wir sprangen auseinander und drehten uns um.

Dort stand meine Familie und alle haben ein großes Grinsen im Gesicht. Besonders meine Mutter. Ich kann einfach nicht anders. Ich laufe auf sie zu und schmiss mich in ihre Arme.

„Er ist wieder da!", schrie ich und lachte dabei. Harry hinter mir kichert. Ich drehe mich um und gucke ihn böse an, kurz bevor ich auf ihn zu springe und ihn drücke als gäbe es keinen Morgen mehr.

„Ich werde dich niemals verlassen, nope, nie!", sage ich ihm und schmiege mich noch weiter an ihn, während er meine Stirn küsst.

„Willst du uns denn nicht begrüßen?", hörte ich plötzlich die amüsante Stimme meines Bruders. Ich schaue zu ihm und sehe, dass er und Hermine Händchen halten.

„Nope, Harry ist wichtiger. Ihr kommt nachher!" Mit diesen Worten drehe ich mich von meinem lachenden Bruder weg zu Harry um und sehe ihm fest in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich und werden dich niemals mehr loslasse. Ob es dir passt oder nicht. Das ist mir vollkommen egal, verstanden?"

„Verstanden, meine über alles geliebte Ginny. Ich liebe dich!"

Mit diesen Worten küssten wir uns, im Hintergrund noch das Lachen meiner Familie.

Jetzt war ich zufrieden. Endlich, nach Jahren des Kampfes, hatte ich das, was ich wollte. Und es sieht nicht so aus, als ob ich es in nächster Zeit verlieren sollte.

So sieht das perfekte Leben aus. Mit Harry, der Liebe meines Lebens, dem Besitzer meines Lebens, zusammen zu sein und ein ruhiges, zurückgezogenes Leben genießen.


End file.
